


Azrah

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Would it be weird to request a fic where Reader is a knight or friend of Kylo and sees him having sex with another female knight/friend? Reader gets turned on and is asked to join them and they end into a relationship (or just kylo and reader end together). I’m sorry if this sounds creepy! x__x I just read your threesome fic and it seems it was a success among your readers :3





	Azrah

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAH I don’t know if this fic is good or what

You’re an officer of the First Order and you’re in your first mission with Supreme Leader, General Hux and the Knights of Ren. Along with other officers like you. ****

Zyra, the planet you arrived, has many large and small islands crumpled fairly closely together. It has a tropical nice climate and there’s a ton of small lakes scattered between the little islands.

It feels like you’re on a vacation. Sure, you have to get up early and do some work, mainly for the General, but you have the evenings and nights free.

Tonight, you decided to take a lonely walk. The stars are the only light that guides your steps but you don’t mind. You take off your sandals to feel the sand on your feet, your long light dress brushes against the ground.

You’re thinking on swimming on one of the lakes when you take a turn and the sight in front of you leaves you frozen in your spot.

You recognize Supreme Leader, Kylo, because of his luscious dark hair and with him, there’s a Chiss female. Her body is slim with perky boobs and her wet bluish black hair falls past her shoulders.

Both of them are naked and making out in the lake that resembles a pool, in the shape of a rectangle. Kylo’s back is leaning on the edge and his hands are dipped on the water, squeezing the Chiss’s ass.

You know all the officers that came to the mission and they’re all human. Is she Kylo’s girlfriend and he brought her to spend time together?

With that question in your mind, you keep watching how the Chiss teases Kylo. She kisses him with her hands on his neck and bites his lip. Kylo groans and she laughs.

It’s obvious what they’re about to do and you should leave them alone. Apparently, they’re so into each other that they haven’t noticed you so you could escape and not receive a punishment for disrespecting Supreme Leader’s private life.

But the contrast between the Chiss’s blue skin and Kylo’s pale skin has you hypnotized and you want to see more. What do they like? How are they going to do it?

“Enjoying the show?” the Chiss turns her head at you and asks. Kylo takes the opportunity to nibble her neck. She doesn’t sound mad, actually, she asked you in an amused tone.

“I’m sorry,” you take a step back. “I didn’t mean to interrupt, I should leave”.

“And miss all the fun?” Kylo speaks and then bites the Chiss’s neck.

“Y-you want me to watch?” You’re shocked that Supreme Leader is willing to let you see him in such vulnerable state.

“If you want to. Or…,” the Chiss observes you from head to toes with her dark red eyes. “You can join us”.

“Uh?” You must heard wrong. You imagine yourself between them and your pussy clenches at the thought.

“Get rid of your dress and come,” she tells you.

Stunned, you pull the straps of your dress down to the floor and step out of it. Then you do the same with your panties and leave your sandals next to your clothes.

“Don’t cover yourself,” the Chiss says. You’re hiding your chest with one arm and your pussy with the other one. Meanwhile, it seems Kylo didn’t notice you get naked in front of them, he’s sucking the Chiss’s ear.

With slowly but steady steps, you get in the lake. When the water covers your chest, you swim to them. The Chiss gets away from Kylo, giving your her place.

“Pretty little thing,” Kylo says when he has you in front of him. You’re shaking and not because of the cold water, but because you’re naked and exposed in front of your Supreme Leader. “You can call me Kylo”. It’s like he read your thoughts.

“And I’m Azrah, but you probably know me as The Monk,” Azrah says behind you and puts your hear aside to kiss the back of your neck.

“You’re a Knight of Ren?” you ask surprised.

“The best one,” Kylo says before crashing your lips in yours. At the contact of his mouth, you close your eyes and try to relax. His mouth is demanding and soon you have his tongue shoved into your mouth. Azrah is rubbing your shoulders with her strong but soft hands and keeps leaving little kisses on your neck.

“You’re so beautiful, I’m glad you came,” she coos you and pushes you closer to Kylo with her body. You can feel her hard nipples against your back.

Kylo grabs you by your thighs and spread your legs. Your clit rubs against his hard cock and you put your hands on his shoulders for support.

“Make yourself come with my cock,” he moans with his head thrown back and his hands on your hips.

You stick your body more at him and begin to go up and down, the friction of his cock in your clit has you giving little whimpers.

“Do you need help?” Azrah asks. She slides her hands to your front and pinches your nipples until they’re fully hard.

The water and your juices make it easier to slide up and down and you throw your head back as pleasure rips through your body. You have nothing inside of you but still, it feels great. Azrah sucks your neck and keeps rubbing your nipples.

“It’s so easy to make you come.” Azrah laughs and hugs you, leaning her head on your back.

“Then make her come again,” Kylo says. He leans back more until his still hard dick is outside of the water.

Azrah grabs your hips and puts you in fours, with your butt sticking out in the air. You hold into Kylo’s hips to float on the water.

“Mmmmm,” Azrah moans and squeezes your cheeks. “It’ll be my pleasure”.

“Suck me good and she’ll reward you.” Kylo guides your head to his cock and you open wide to engulf him whole. It tastes sweet thanks to the water of the lake.

You breathe through your nose and close your eyes, making easy for Kylo to slip more and more in your mouth. Meanwhile, Azrha shoves her pointy tongue in your pussy.

“Mmmm!”, you exclaim with your mouth full. She twists her tongue inside of you and you kick your legs in the waters, trying to make her go deeper.

“You look gorgeous like this,” Kylo praises you and pets your head. “Using your holes for good”.

“And she tastes amazing,” Azrah stops eating you out to speak. “So sweet, just like her”.

“Mhm,” you only mumble and hollow your cheeks around Kylo.

“Fuck,” he groans and relaxes, letting you do all the work.

Azrah slides her tongue to your clit and your whole body trembles at the stimulation. She traps your swollen nub between her lips and sucks it hard, making you come for the second time. Kylo groans more curses as he feels your silent moans around his shaft.

“Enough of this,” he says and his cock slips out of your mouth. He’s so tall that his feet reach to the bottom of the lake. He carries you in his arms and walks through the water until he’s out. He turns over to Azrah and says:

“Get your ass over here”.

She rolls her eyes, already used to his manners, and swims to you.

“Now we’re gonna see how tight this pussy is.” He puts you in fours on the grounds, your knees and hands sink down on the sand.

“Oh, it’s tight,” Azrah says in a playful tone and walks to your front.

“It looks tight and wet,” Kylo says behind you and runs his thumb through your slit. “Just how I liked it”.

“Use your tongue on me, alright, beautiful?” Azrah lays in the sand and you admire her pubic hair. It looks dark and blue like her long hair. Except it’s more curly. She spreads her pussy lips and you see her clit. It’s blue and a few shades lighter than the rest of his skin. Like cotton candy.

“Yes,” she bursts into a laugh. “Suck it as if it was candy”.

It doesn’t matter you’re in fours and opens for Kylo and that she already made you come two times, you feel embarrassed that she can sense your thoughts using the Force.

But there isn’t much time to feel ashamed because Kylo thrusts in you and your body tenses at the intrusion. He’s big and thick, your cunt struggles to accept him but then he rubs your clit and the pain reduces, giving place to pleasure.

“Come on, beautiful,” Azrah takes your face and puts it against his cunt. “I wanna come too”.

You’ve never eaten out a girl but you’re determined to leave Azrah satisfied. After all, she di dan amazing job with you.

You devour her tasty pussy and you’re surprised when she lifts her hips and moans. That means you’re doing good.

“Don’t stop, fuck,” she huffs and rubs against your face. Her juices smear all over your mouth and cheeks.

“My girls,” Kylo groans from behind. From his point of view, he can admire your bare ass and Azrah’s pussy being eaten by you. Your pussy clenches at his voice and he smirks, aware of it.

You want to hear how Azrah’s voice raises in ecstasy and drink all her cum, so you plunge one finger into her pussy hole.

“Another one, beautiful. Use another one,” she tells you between whimpers and cries.

“That’s because she’s used to my big cock,” Kylo says full of himself. And neither Azrah or you can deny it. Especially you, with his cock shoved in your womb.

You flick the point of your tongue on her clit and pump your fingers in and out. Azrah’s breathe accelerates until she leaves her hips on the air and tugs your hair. You look up at her beautiful face in the middle of the orgasm. You did a good job.

You lean your head on her lower belly and stay still at Kylo’s thrusts. He snaps his hips and squeezes yours. The tension on his belly is about to unravel so using the Force tells Azrah to help him.

“Azrah, fuck, fuck, Kylo,” you cry in pleasure as two different invisible fingers rub your clit. Your body shakes in pleasure and your orgasm overflows you.

With the spams of your pussy, Kylo can’t hold on anymore and he empties himself in you.

Azrah is already kneeling next to you and offers you her hand when she sees your knees trembling.

“You must be exhausted, beautiful,” she says and makes you lay in the sand next to her. Her warm embrace tightens around you and you sigh happy and satisfied.

She turns your head at her and leaves a hand in your jaw. You haven’t even kissed until now. You think you can taste some sweetness from her lips and when you open eyes you find hers. Strong, glossy, dark, red, beautiful. Those are some things you can think of to describe them.

“Thank you,” you whisper in her lips.

“You’re welcome.” Kylo chuckles and lays behind you. He does the same as Azrah and throws an arm on your waist. His finger brushes Azrah’s blue arm.

“Perhaps we should take you back to our room and pamper you like you deserve,” she suggests. Your heart overflows with joy and sweetness at how gentle she treats you.

“No doubt,” Kylo says and closes his eyes. “But let’s just stay here a few more moments”.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
